the_realm_of_wonderfandomcom-20200213-history
Denizen
Medium Outsider (Evil, Extraplanar) Hit Dice: 8d8+16 (52 hp) Initiative: +7 Speed: 30 ft. AC: 21 (+3 Dex, +8 natural), touch 13, flat-footed 18 Base Attack/Grapple: +8/+12 Attack: 1 claw +13 melee (1d6+4) Full Attack: 2 claws +13 melee (1d6+4) Space/Reach: 5 ft./5 ft. Special Attacks: - Special Qualities: Darkvision 60 ft., aura against good, damage reduction 5/good, immune to fire, plane-bound, regeneration, scent, spell resistance 13, unique denizen Saves: Fort. +8, Ref. +9, Will +9 Abilities: Str 19, Dex 17, Con 15, Int 12, Wis 17, Cha 10 Skills: Bluff +11, Concentration +12, Diplomacy +13, Hide +14, Intimidate +13, Knowledge (planes) +7, Knowledge (religion) +7, Listen +14, Sense Motive +14, Spot +14 Feats: Dodge, Improved Initiative, Weapon Focus (claw) Environment: Gray Waste Organization: Solitary or group (2-5) Challenge Rating: 5 Treasure: Standard Alignment: Usually neutral evil Advancement: 9-16 HD (Medium) Level Adjustment: - Within the realm of the dead, humanoid creatures with grotesque, cask-like bodies roam dragging their gangly, misshapen arms along the ground. Despite their human-like heads and features, their bilious fangs and glowing red eyes betray their origins. Denizen, Duke Large Outsider (Evil, Extraplanar) Hit Dice: 14d8+70 (133 hp) Initiative: +6 Speed: 30 ft., fly 60 ft. (average) AC: 23 (-1 size, +2 Dex, +12 natural), touch 11, flat-footed 21 Base Attack/Grapple: +14/+25 Attack: 1 claw +21 melee (2d6+7) Full Attack: 2 claws +21 melee (2d6+7) Space/Reach: 10 ft./10 ft. Special Attacks: - Special Qualities: Darkvision 60 ft., aura against good, damage reduction 10/good, immune to fire, plane-bound, regeneration, scent, spell resistance 18, unique denizen Saves: Fort. +14, Ref. +11, Will +13 Abilities: Str 25, Dex 15, Con 21, Int 16, Wis 18, Cha 13 Skills: Bluff +18, Concentration +15, Diplomacy +20, Hide +15, Intimidate +20, Knowledge (planes) +13, Knowledge (religion) +17, Listen +21, Move Silently +19, Sense Motive +21, Spot +21, Tumble +19 Feats: Dodge, Improved Initiative, Improved Natural Attack (claw), Power Attack, Weapon Focus (claw) Environment: Gray Waste Organization: Solitary or group (2-5) Challenge Rating: 10 Treasure: Standard Alignment: Usually neutral evil Advancement: 15-28 HD (Large); 29-42 HD (Huge) Level Adjustment: - A fat humanoid form with huge, leathery wings soars above, surveying the realm of the dead. Its body is covered in feathers. Its head looks like nothing human, but rather a combination of vampiric fangs, insectile compound eyes, and a flat hog-like snout. Both hair and quills grow on its head, just behind a pair of diminutive horns. Each denizen was once a living being, usually a cleric in service of a resident god of the Gray Waste. Evil and cunning in life, they were rewarded in death with these new forms and the role of tormentors of the dead. There are many kinds of denizens, but most are either knights or dukes. They speak Abyssal, Planar Trade and Infernal in low, guttural voices. Combat Denizens attack viciously, picking off the weakest opponents first. They take sadistic pleasure in inflicting pain, thus they often keep opponents alive for torture. Although they do not need to eat, they enjoy the taste of living flesh (and the screams of agony). Aura Against Good (Su): A denizen is constantly protected from good. This grants it +2 deflection bonus on AC and +2 resistance bonus on saves made against attacks of good creatures. Regeneration (Su): A denizen regenerates from all damage except for those inflicted by good-aligned weapons or spells with good descriptor. Plane-Bound (Ex): A denizen cannot leave the Gray Waste without divine intervention. Even if it gets to another plane, it must remain within 100 miles of an open gate to the Gray Waste or its powers become diminished. A diminished denizen loses its aura against good, unique denizen ability and spell resistance. Its regeneration also slows to 1 hit point per day. Unique Denizen: A denizen knight has one unique ability, while a denizen duke has 2 unique abilities. Choose any one from the following. Energy Resistance (Su): This denizen may have resistance 10 to acid, cold, electricity, or sonic. Spell-like Abilities (Sp): This denizen can use any 3 necromancy spells of spell levels 1-3, caster level = HD, each 3/day. The save DC is 10 + spell level + Charisma modifier. Frightful Presence (Ex): When this denizen charges or attacks, all within 60 ft. must make a Will save or be frightened for 5d6 rounds. This is a fear, mind-affecting effect. The save DC is 10 + ½ HD + Charisma modifier. Gray Wasting (Su): Supernatural disease – melee attacks, Fortitude DC 10 + ½ HD + Constitution modifier, incubation period 1 day; damage 1d4 Cha. Habitat/Society Denizens are found only in the Gray Waste of Hades, usually in the realms of the dead. They often fly out over the Fugue Plain to harvest the waiting souls of the False and Faithless. Denizens belong to an elaborate social structure modeled on human aristocracies. Low-ranking denizens are called knights, while those of greater power have titles such as duke or prince. All obey their deity without question. It is not clear whether a denizen can voluntarily advance in social status. During the Time of Troubles, some denizens were brought to Abeir-Toril by Myrkul with the magic the deceased god placed on the Tablets of Fate. Then during Cyric’s reign, several denizens were fed to Dendar the Night Serpent and many more were destroyed in the soul-devouring River Slith in the mad god’s search for Kelemvor. Now under the rule of Kelemvor, some newly-formed denizens are neutral or even good. These non-evil denizens do not have the evil subtype and have damage reduction #/magic instead of #/good. Converted from Waterdeep. Category:Outsiders